The Second Annual Wicked Fanfiction Awards
by Meltalviel
Summary: They're back! Results are in! Please note that this "story" will be removed on February 1st.
1. Categories

**The Second Annual Wicked Fanfiction Awards!**

Yes, you read right! When I learned Wolfie wasn't going to continue the Wicked Awards this year, I thought, "Might as well have someone do it, right?" Anyway, I received permission to continue it, so here is your year two.

**Update 11/2:** Five more days to get nominations in! I've uploaded a list of all the stories that have been nominated; it's up on my forums.

**Update 10/15:** Please make sure your nominations are pertinent. (i.e., if a story is not a crossover, please do not nominate it for the crossover category.) Also, please make sure to include the author along with the title of the story!

ֺ

_Yes, surprisingly (/sarcasm), we have a few ground rules._

1. You can only nominate up to three stories or authors in each category.

2. You cannot nominate yourself.

3. Try to keep each nomination for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)

ֺ

_A few notes:_

1. As with any competition, there's always going to be winners and losers. This is majority rules, unfortunately, so please do not be upset if your story is not nominated or does not win.

2. In order to promote the lesser-known stories, we have a category for "unknown" fics. To qualify for this, the fic must have less than 4 reviews per chapter (if a drabble, less than 3 reviews total).

3. In order to qualify for the "dead" story, it must have been officially discontinued by the author or have not updated in at least 4 months.

4. If you have the time, please nominate something for as many categories as you can! Authors love to be nominated, trust me.

ֺ

Without further ado, here are the categories!

* * *

**Authors:**

Best Author

Best Oneshot Author

Most Humorous Author

Best Angst Author

Best Romance Author

ֺ

**Stories:**

Best Angst

Best AU

Best Crossover

Best Drabble/Oneshot

Best General

Most Humorous

Best Fiyeraba

Best Gelphie

Best Bessa

Best Other Pairing

Best Songfic

Best Dead Story

Best Original Character

Best Overall Fic

Best "Unknown" Fic

* * *

Please make sure all of your nominations are in by November 7th. This means you have almost a month to get your nominations in! You can nominate a story by reviewing (preferred) or PMing me.

Good luck, and have fun!


	2. Vote!

**The Second Annual Wicked Fanfiction Awards!**

Here's the second part: your nominations. You can vote until November 28th, so get your votes in!

ֺ

_Yes, surprisingly (/sarcasm), we have a few ground rules._

1. You can only vote for one story in a category.

2. You can vote for yourself.

3. Try to keep each vote for a story to a limit of two categories. (i.e., one story for best crossover and best Fiyeraba, but no more categories, etc.)

ֺ

_A few notes:_

1. In order to 'spread the wealth', each author/story can only win one category. Yes, that means Different can only win best AU or best overall story or one of the other million categories it was nominated for :). Vote wisely.

2. If you have the time, please vote for something in as many categories as you can!

ֺ

Without further ado, here are the nominations! (You can also view these on the forums I created; link's in the "My Forums" section of my profile.)

* * *

**Authors:**

**Best Author**

_in alphabetical order:_

BreathofMidnightAir

Cardboard Creative

danderson

Darkwolfknight

elphabathedelirious32

fermataoso

Gelphie44

HaChosenOne

Heatherkinz

LostOzian

mecelphie

Thessaly

TheWarrior12

Witch's Cat

ֺ

**Best Oneshot Author**

_in alphabetical order:_

Canyousaybroadway

danderson

Dyani

Faba

HaChosenOne

HC247

iRiSH AnGeL x23

Lady Tigelaar

msgalinda

Scarlettdahlin

ֺ

**Most Humorous Author**

_in alphabetical order:_

BeautifullyWicked

fermataoso

JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak

LostOzian

nameless and forgotten

Sale

ֺ

**Best Angst Author**

_in alphabetical order:_

danderson

Lady Tigelaar

The Lonely Goatherd

The Witch's Cat

Valiera

ֺ

**Best Romance Author**

_in alphabetical order:_

danderson

DarkwolfKnight

Drop Your Oboe

Eowyn-Faith

fermataoso

Gelphie44

Kitale

Lady Tigelaar

mecelphie

nameless and forgotten

ֺ

**Stories:**

**Best Angst Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Appearance' by colormebeautifulforachange

'Contrapasso' by elphabathedelirious32

'Fire' by Mbard

'Heartless' by grey-eyed-goddess

'Just Two Friends' by danderson

'Living in the Shadows' by The Lonely Goatherd

'The Look in Your Eyes' by The Lonely Goatherd

'Longing' by Kaylle

'The Loss of You' by The Lonely Goatherd

'No Good Deed' by Drop Your Oboe

'Over the Rainbow' by The Pixess

'To the End' by Mbard

'The Tree' by Greenangelwings

'When' by Lady Tigelaar

'Wishes' by Lady Tigelaar

'Without a Heart' by Greenangelwings

ֺ

**Best AU Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Almost Like a Prophecy' by bloodymary2

'The Bottle' by WickedlyAsh

'Code Green' by XxTryDefyingGravityxX

'Different' by LostOzian

'For Good' by Meltalviel

'Maybe At Last I'll Know Why' by Fae D'Arc

'Moonlight Lovers' by Darkwolfknight

'Second Chances' by Mystical Magician

'War of the Worlds: Darkness Rising' by The Wolfinator

ֺ

**Best Crossover Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Black Hole Sun' by I Heart Idina Menzel

'If You Fear The Storm Ahead' by BreathOfMidnightAir

'Swept Across The Storm' by BreathOfMidnightAir

'War of the Worlds: Darkness Rising' by The Wolfinator

'War of the Worlds: Tainted Blood' by The Wolfinator

ֺ

**Best Drabble/Oneshot **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Borrow the Moonlight' by HC247

'Dreaming Through the Noise' by Valieara

'First Valentine' by Lady Tigelaar

'For All of Us' by TheWickedWitchOfOz

'Gardens Grow' by Dyani

'He Came Back' by Lady Tigelaar

'I've Just Seen a Face' by Gelphie44

'Just a Kiss' by Fiyeraba

'Life' by fanofthearts

'The Most Beautiful Flower That Grows' by Easterly Winds

'National Talk Like a Pirate Day' by Zarrian

'Not Yet' by GraniaMhol

'Peeping Toms' by Ggunsailor

'Somebody to Love' by WickedlyGreen

'There Are Nights' by Kaylle

ֺ

**Best General Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Accidents of Fate' by danderson

'Dangerous Secrets' by IchikoWindGriffin

'Different' by Lost Ozian

'Don't Leave Me' by 0Verdigris0

'Dressing Up' by danderson

'Finale' by TheWickedWitchofOz

'For Good' by Meltalviel

'Gardens Grow' by Dyani

'If Only' by Kitale

'Inevitabilities & Eventualities' by mecelphie

'Making Good' by HaChosenOne

'Nefarious' by PadmePotter

'Porcelain Doll' by Sparkling Patronus

'Swept Across The Storm' by BreathofMidnightAir

'A Territorial Invasion' by GraniaMhaol

'Virtuous' by jerryholloway

ֺ

**Most Humorous Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Affection' by danderson

'Bleeding Hearts and More' by HaChosenOne

'Do I Creep You Out?' by Sale

'Elphie, Why Is Boq In My Body?' by JesseMac the Flinda Freak

'The Gelphiyero Problem' by Yorkie Lover

'A Great Day' by LostOzian

'Gym Class Capers' by Yorkie Lover

'Idina Meets Elphaba' by BeautifullyWicked

'Indubitably' by Lexi Theory

'Number Nine' fermatoaso

'The Peculiar Incident of a Witch in Waste' by Lexi Theory

'Peeping Toms' by Ggunsailor

'A Perfectly Normal Day' by Lady Tigelaar

'Runaway Rabbit' by Lusito

'User Guide and Manual for Fiyero Tiggular' by LostOzian

'Well, she said to tell them' by colormebeautifulforachange

'Yet Another Retelling of Wicked' by Yorkie Lover

ֺ

**Best Fiyeraba Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Accidents of Fate' by danderson

'Better to Have Loved' by Lady Tigelaar

'Captive' by fermataoso

'Contrapasso' by elphabathedelirious32

'Crush' by fermataoso

'Editing' by GraniaMhol

'The Enemy Of Oz' by Danderson

'Get a Clue' by fermataoso

'If You Fear the Storm Ahead' by BreathOfMidnightAir

'Impossible' by elphabathedelirious32

'In Unexpected Places' by Sparkling Patronus

'Itching' by fermataoso

'Just Two Friends' by danderson

'Making Good' by HaChosenOne

'Nine Simple Words' by danderson

'Not That Girl?' by WickedxWitch

'There Are Nights' by Kaylle

ֺ

**Best Gelphie Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Beginnings and Endings' by Mystic Meg

'Fate's Little Twist' by DarkwolfKnight

'I Couldn't Be Happier' by AuntieElphie

'I'll Be Love's Suicide' by Gelphie44

'Inevitabilities & Eventualities' by Mecelphie

'Meet the Uplands' by Love That Wicked

'Morrible Rising' by Love That Wicked

'A New Appreciation' by Elphie Bubble

'A New Hope' by DarkwolfKnight

'Storms' by Drop Your Oboe

'Sparks Fly' by heatherkinz

'To the end' by Mbard

'Tomorrow' by Lexi Theory

'Velocity' by Angel Leviathan

'War of the Worlds: Darkness Rising' by The Wolfinator

'War of the Worlds: Tainted Blood' by The Wolfinator

ֺ

**Best Bessa Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Because You Are So Beautiful' by Erik and Fae

'Head Over Wheels' by grey-eyed-goddess

'Heartless' by grey-eyed-goddess

'The Lake' by colourmebeautifulforachange

'Withering to Death' by grey-eyed-goddess

'You'll Lose Your Heart To Me' by grey-eyed-goddess

ֺ

**Best Other Pairing Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Code Green' by XxTryDefyingGravityxX [Elphaba/Luke]

'Crash' by Riti The Wicked Troll [Fiyero/OC]

'Crope and Tibbett, Tibbett and Crope' by Ginger Glinda the Tangerine [Tibbett/Crope]

'Hidden, No More' by PrettyLilyFlower [Glinda/OC]

'Just Two Friends' by danderson [Elphaba/Avaric]

'Like, What's Femslash?' by The Pixess [Pfannee/Tibbett]

'Nine Simple Words' by danderson [Glinda/Boq]

'Over the Rainbow' by The Pixess [Tibbett/Crope]

'Whirl' by danderson [Glinda/Nessa]

'With Eyes Mostly Closed' by midnight-united [Milla/Avaric, Milla/Nessarose]

ֺ

**Best Songfic**

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Do I Creep You Out?' by Sale

'Fall for You Fae' by Cattiggular

'I'll Cover You' by Japple Jacks

'Lips of an Angel' by SVUroxmySOX

'My Boyfriend Who Lives in Munchkinland' by LostOzian

'Pretty Women' by danderson

'To Where You Are' by elphaba reincarnated

'Try' by 18lzytwner

ֺ

**Best Dead Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'The Effects of Gravity' by AinsleyAisling

'Forced Love' by Annibelle White

'Four Point Compass' by ChainDaisy

'Got to Get to You' by Serenity56424

'In Unexpected Places' by SparklingPatronus

'Similar' by dresdendollontheprowl

'Spellbound' by WickedxWitch

'A Summer at Shiz' by Rosie85

'Things Get Lost' by Awaiting My Prince

'Up the River' by Thessaly

'Vanities' by ThankGoodness

'War of the Worlds: Tainted Blood' by The Wolfinator

ֺ

**Best Original Character in a Story **

_in alphabetical order by title of story:_

Myloe from 'Better to Have Loved' by Lady Tigelaar

Nyalana from 'Black and White' by TheWitch'sCat

River/Spider from 'Different' by Lost Ozian

Elda from 'The Enemy of Oz' by danderson

Calix from 'Hidden, No More' by PrettyLilyFlower

King Emrys of Burzee from 'If You Fear The Storm Ahead' by BreathOfMidnightAir

Viola from 'I'll Be Love's Suicide' by Gelphie44

Manif from 'Inevitabilities & Eventualities' by mecelphie

Mercus from 'Itching' by fermataoso

Kers from 'Just Two Friends' by danderson

Addena from 'Morrible Rising' by Love That Wicked

Breena from 'Morrible Rising' by Love that Wicked

Ludo Saranthos from 'Up the River' by Thessaly

ֺ

**Best Overall Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Beginnings and Endings' by Mystic Meg

'Better to Have Loved' by Lady Tigelaar

'Black and White' by TheWitch'sCat

'Black As Midnight, Sweet As Sin' by Thessaly

'Different' by LostOzian

'For Good' by Meltalviel

'If You Fear The Storm Ahead' by BreathofMidnightAir

'Inevitabilities & Eventualities' by Mecelphie

'Itching' by fermataoso

'Lessons Learned' by DarkwolfKnight

'Making Good' by HaChosenOne

'War of the Worlds: Darkness Rising' by The Wolfinator

ֺ

**Best "Unknown" Story **

_in alphabetical order by title:_

'Crossing Borderlines' by XxTryDefyingGravityxX

'Heart Stops Beating' by Dyani

'A Hollow Heart' by StevenQ

'Maybe At Last I'll Know Why' by Fae D'Arc

'Second Chances' by Mystical Magician

'Smokefree Zone' by Jane Jolie

'To Be Saved' by danderson

'Wicked Drabble Writing Month' by ennaxor

'The Wizard and I' by fermataoso

ֺ

* * *

Please make sure all of your votes are in by November 28th. This means you have three weeks to get your nominations in! You can vote by reviewing (preferred), posting in the forums, or PMing me.

Good luck, and have fun!


	3. Results

ֺA long, long wait, which I apologise for.

What I was planning didn't work out. Here's the results, first, second, and third place.

Congrats to the winners!

* * *

**Best Author** – LostOzian

**Best Oneshot Author** – Lady Tigelaar

**Most Humorous Author** – Sale

**Best Angst Author** – danderson

**Best Romance Author** – fermataoso

ֺ

**Best Angst Story** –

1st – 'Just Two Friends' by danderson

2nd – 'Heartless' by grey-eyed-goddess

3rd – 'Over the Rainbow' by The Pixess

**Best AU Story** –

1st – 'Different' by LostOzian

2nd – 'For Good' by Meltalviel

3rd – 'Moonlight Lovers' by Darkwolfknight

**Best Crossover Story** –

1st – 'War of the Worlds: Darkness Rising' by the Wolfinator

2nd – 'Swept Across the Storm' by BreathOfMidnightAir

3rd – 'If You Fear the Storm Ahead' by BreathOfMidnightAir

**Best Drabble/Oneshot** –

1st – 'There Are Nights' by Kaylle

2nd – 'He Came Back' by Lady Tigelaar

3rd – 'I've Just Seen a Face' by Gelphie44

**Best General Story** –

1st – 'For Good' by Meltalviel

2nd – 'Inevitabilities & Eventualities' by mecelphie

3rd – 'Nefarious' by PadmePotter

**Most Humorous Story** –

1st – 'The Gelphiyero Problem' by Yorkie Lover

2nd – 'Elphie, Why is Boq in My Body?' by JesseMac the Flinda Freak

3rd – 'Number Nine' by fermataoso

**Best Fiyeraba Story** –

1st – 'Better To Have Loved' by Lady Tigelaar

2nd – 'Get a Clue' by fermataoso

3rd – 'Nine Simple Words' by danderson

**Best Gelphie Story** –

1st – 'Sparks Fly' by heatherkinz

2nd – 'Morrible Rising' by Love That Wicked

3rd place was a 7-way tie.

**Best Bessa Story** –

1st – 'The Lake' by colourmebeautifulforachange

2nd – 'Heartless' by grey-eyed-goddess

3rd – 'You'll Lose Your Heart to Me!' by grey-eyed-goddess

**Best Other Pairing** –

1st – 'Just Two Friends' by danderson [Elphaba/Avaric]

2nd – 'Whirl' by danderson [Glinda/Nessa]

3rd – 'Crope and Tibbett, Tibbett and Crope' by Ginger Glinda the Tangerine [Tibbett/Crope]

**Best Songfic** –

1st – 'Pretty Women' by danderson

2nd – 'Do I Creep You Out?' by Sale

3rd – 'I'll Cover You' by Japple Jacks

**Best Dead Story** –

1st – 'The Effects of Gravity' by AinsleyAisling

2nd – 'In Unexpected Places' by SparklingPatronus

3rd – 'Spellbound' by WickedxWitch

**Best Original Character** –

1st – King Emrys of Burzee from 'If You Fear the Storm Ahead' by BreathOfMidnightAir

2nd – Nyalana from 'Black and White' by TheWitch'sCat

3rd – Mercus from 'Itching' by fermataoso

**Best Overall Story** –

1st – 'Different' by LostOzian

2nd – 'For Good' by Meltalviel

3rd – 'Black and White' by TheWitch'sCat

**Best Unknown Story** –

1st – 'Heart Stops Beating' by Dyani

2nd – 'The Wizard and I' by fermataoso

3rd place was a 4-way tie.


End file.
